A Debt Unpaid
by miki123
Summary: Tara Smith is Taken from her hom to serve on Davvy Jone's ship. She finds out about a debt that has to be paid and trys to figure out a way home when along come Captain Jack Sparrow. Together will they find a way back to her home, or will they be cursed w
1. Davvy Jones and the Flying Dutchman

Hey everybody! I'm back with a brand new story. It's got nothing to do with 'Loving a Pirate'. Just thought you would like to know. Its post DMC but its got nothing to do with the third movie. So read and enjoy!

"That was the best movie ever." Said 18 year old Tara Smith as she and her friends walked out of the movie theater.

"Yeah it was. Plus we got to stare at Johnny Depp for 2 ½ hours." Said her friend Tracy. The group of girls giggled and Tara looked at her watch.

"Hey guys I got to go. See you tomorrow." She said. The others said their farewells to her and Tara climbed into her blue jeep. Panic! At The Disco blared as she drove down the street. She turned the corner and sped down the highway. She got off at the next exit and reached her home. It wasn't really her home. She rented it from a friend's aunt and uncle. It was kind of pricey but worth it because it was right on the ocean. She unlocked ked the door and heard her bird, a hyacinth macaw, screeching for her. She smiled. This was it's way of greeting her. She made her way to the living room and opened the birdcage. The macaw flew out onto a perch that was near the window. She fed it and went to watch the sunset. She shut the screen door behind her and leaned on the railing of the porch. She spotted something off in the horizon and she squinted to see it. It was a ship. She couldn't see much detail for the distance but she could tell that it was barely sea worthy. Tara got the feeling she was being watched. The bird started screeching again and she glanced back to see if it was all right. When she looked back to the ship, she cried out in surprise. She stumbled backwards and fell into the screen door.

"It can't be…" she whispered.

"I see my reputation precedes me. Aye, it is I, Davvy Jones." Tara stared at the man crab octopus thing. Her mouth hung open slightly.

"And I've come to collect your debt." Tara closed her mouth and stared at him.

"What debt? I don't owe you anything. And how could I? Your not real… This must be a dream." She said more to herself than him.

"I assure you this is no dream. And as for your debt, you do no owe me, your parents do."

"My parents are dead." Tara said quietly. They had died while she was just a baby so she never knew them.

"Then their debt falls unto you." Davvy Jones said grabbing her arm. The teleported onto the ship she had seen earlier. 'This must be the _Flying Dutchman_.' She thought. It looked like it had in the movie. Tara gasped when she saw the crew. They were sea creatures and men put together. Some of them gave her lusty looks. The captain let her go and started walking away. Tara ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute. What debt?" she asked. Davvy whirled around and grinned at her maliciously.

"A deal was made by your father and mother. It was that they wanted to be married. But they were from different classes and would have had a hard time of it. They said they would each serve 100 years on my ship if I could find a way to make this happen. They married but they went to a gypsy who sent them here in the future. Well, we finally caught up with them, just to find they are dead. So now you will have to serve on this ship for 200 years to make up for their debt."

"But I know nothing of ships!" Tara protested.

"Well, now's your chance to learn because your gonna be here a long time." Jones started laughing.

"Mr. Turner, you will show the wench around and get her accustomed to the ship." Jones said. A man who had blue skin, stringy hair, and a starfish on the side of his head came up. Jones walked off, every other step came with the sound of wood clunking on wood. Bootstrap stared at her solemnly.

"Come with me." He said. Tara hesitantly followed him as the ship surged forward. Tara heard the captain say "Back in time, boys."

"You guys time traveled?"

"Aye. It wasn't easy though." They were silent as he led her down below. The ship rocked so hard Tara was knocked forward. She fell into Mr. Turner.

"Sorry. What just happened?" She asked.

"We time traveled." He showed her the crew's cabins, the kitchen, and where all the rum was.

"So how many years do you have to serve?"

"An Eternity."

"Oh…" 'So this must be where the movie left off.' She thought.

"Where are we headed?" she asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." He said smiling at her.

"I'm curious is all." She said smiling as well.

"We are going to pick up our new crewmate." He said. The ship started slanting downward.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"We're going underwater." He replied.

"But I can't breath underwater!"

"You can now." Water filled up the cargo hold and soon the whole ship was underwater. Tara, who had been holding her breath, let it out and the bubbles rose in the air. She stared as fish and other assorted sea creatures swam by.

"Come, I'll show you what we do on this ship." So went the next few hours. Tara talked with Bootstrap, she had learned about his nickname. She asked him questions about his past, even though she knew most of it. But she thought it wasn't a good idea to let on that she knew. So she let him talk. Then he asked her questions and she answered as best as she could. It turned out, he had heard of her mother and had known her father. A Duchess and a farmer. He said he had served on the Black pearl with her father and they had been good friends. Bootstrap even said that he was her godfather.

"Awesome!" she had said when she heard this. But now they had reached their destination and there was a storm going on. The ship surfaced and Tara was berated with rain drops. Jones signaled the crew and they started winding up a wheel. A column rose into the air and dropped, making a loud thud against the rest of the ship. 'He's calling the kraken…' she thought. She grabbed onto Bootstrap's arm and asked

"Who is the new crew mate supposed to be?"

"Jack Sparrow." He replied.

So how did you like it? Review please!


	2. meeting jack and silver lockets

**Here we go! Next update is here. Ok I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter so it will count for the last one too**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Tara and the macaw.**

Suddenly the kraken surfaced. The tentacles flew around in the air and it roared. Tara stepped to the side and one of the crew got covered in mucus. Tara hid her grin as the undead pirate glared at her.

"Spit him up!" Jones yelled. Jack came flying out of the kraken's mouth and onto the deck. He was covered in mucus as well.

"Gross." Tara said. Jack saw her and grinned. He sashayed over to her but she held a hand up.

"Don't come any closer." She said. "At least not while your all covered in that stuff."

Jack grinned again and was about to say something but Jones cut him off.

"Well, Jack, here you are." He said.

"Well, I've tried my hardest not to be." Tara smiled at his reply. Jones glared at her and it was quickly whipped off.

"You should have known that when you make a deal with me, you will serve on my ship to repay it." Jones laughed and started to walk away.

"I had no idea you've taken to makin women work on yer ship." Jack said. The captain's thudding step stopped but he didn't turn around.

"She has a debt to pay." He said. He continued walking and he went into his cabin. Jack turned back to her.

"And what might that be, luv?" he asked.

"It's not my debt, its my parents'. But since they are dead, I have to serve 200 years for them." Tara said. The rain pounded down harder as the sound of organs drifted through the air. Tara recognized the sad song. She glanced at Jack, who was busy wiping the saliva off of him.

"One day I'm gonna Kill that beastie." He said putting his hat on his head. Tara laughed at him as he went around in circles trying to reach something on his back.

"Stop." She said and he listened. She picked off a piece of seaweed on his back. Two arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled away from him.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Why might we be doing that? A woman on a ship is useful in more ways than one." The man said. Tara elbowed the man in the stomach and he threw her into the railing of the ship. She groaned as she landed. She looked up to see Bootstrap being held back and the other crew advancing on her. A sword was thrust between her and the crew. Tara saw it was Jack's sword.

"You don't want to be doing that mate." He said.

"And why not?" The hammer headed man asked.

"Because if anyone was to be doing that with Miss Smith, it would be me." They all turned to see Davvy Jones glaring at them. Tara wrinkled her nose in disgust. Jack saw this and smirked. The captain grabbed her arm and pulled her to his cabin. He slammed the door shut. Tara stared at him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"From now on, you will sleep in here." He said.

"Um is that such a good idea?" she asked eyeing him.

"It is a lot safer in here than out there. Unless you would prefer to stay out there."

"No, no." Tara said quickly. She glanced around and only saw one bed.

"Where would I sleep?" she asked.

"On the bed."

"Where will you sleep?"

"One the bed."

"I'll take the floor." Tara said sitting down. Jones was silent. He walked over to a trunk and rummaged through it. He pulled out a bundle and tossed it to her. Tara suspiciously undid the cloth covering it and found clothes. A white shirt with a brown vest and brown pants. A pair of boots was there too. Tara looked up questioningly.

"The clothes you are wearing now are too revealing. Change." 'Is it my imagination, or did I see him blush a little?' Tara asked herself. Tara stood and put the clothes on a table. She looked over at him expectantly.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you leaving or what?"

"This is my ship lassie; I'll stay wherever I want."

"Well, you can't stay here. Not while I'm changing at least." Tara said. She opened the door and pushed him out. There was a lock on the door so she locked it. She changed and found a brush and scarf. She brushed her waist length hair and tired it up in a red scarf. She found a mirror and looked at herself. She thought she looked ok. 'Gosh, these clothes are kind of like Elizabeth's.' she thought. She heard a rattling at the door.

"Open up the door, lassie." Jones growled at her.

"No." she said after a minute.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. Break down the door if you have to." Tara lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She wanted to see how bad he wanted to get in. He banged on the door.

"Come on. If you're so strong, you can get in." Tara grinned. She looked out the window to see it was almost pitch dark out there. She yawned and closed her eyes again.

"Time for bed…"she said and promptly fell asleep.

'When I get in there...' Davvy thought as he rattled the door. It was late and thankfully his crew was asleep Only the night watch was there and the bloody pirate was asleep as well. Suddenly, he remembered he had a set of keys in his pocket. 'Why didn't I think of this before?' he asked himself. He fished them out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He walked in and saw Tara sleeping peacefully on the bed. His breath was taken away by how beautiful she was. Her hair was sprawled around her and her hand was right next to her cheek. She seemed to be sleeping very peacefully, as if she were back home and none of this had every happened. He went to her and used one of his tentacles to run down her cheek. Her once peaceful expression turned to a frightened one once he touched her. He scowled and pulled away. He sat at his organ and opened the heart shaped locket he had had for so long. The music played and Tara seemed to calm down once more. He scowled again and turned away from her.

Tara groaned as she woke up. She was afraid to open her eyes. She had wished so hard that she was back home and she didn't want to face the reality. But she would have to face it sooner or later so she might as well get on with it. She opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of Davvy Jones's cabin. She sat up and the blanket covering her fell off. 'Wait a minute. I didn't cover myself with a blanket last night.' She thought. 'He must have got in when I fell asleep.' She stretched and looked around. She saw his sleeping on the bench of his huge organ. 'That mustn't be very comfortable.' She stood up and went over to him. She figured he must be just sitting, not sleeping. It would be hard to sleep like that. She got over to him when she noticed the locket. It wasn't pretty to her but she looked at it in wonder. She picked it up and the music began to play. Suddenly a tentacle wrapped itself tightly around her wrist. The pain got so bad Tara dropped the locket and it clunked to the floor. She looked and saw Davvy Jones was awake and he was gripping her so tightly. The pain got worse and she gasped out in pain.

"S-Stop! You're going to break my wrist!" she gasped out. His hold on her loosened but he didn't let go.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked her. He glared at her so long she had to look away.

"I was just looking." She mumbled. He grabbed her arm with his hand and wrenched her by the door.

"Get out." He said.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" he yelled. He threw her against the closed door and she cried out in pain. He instantly regretted doing so. She scrambled to open the door and went through it as fast as she could. She ran out on deck and was encompassed in someone's arms again. She yelped in surprise and the person holding her said

"Its only me, luv, calm down!" Tara recognized Jack's voice and stopped struggling. She looked back Jack saw her pale face.

"What happened?" he asked. She ignored his question.

"I need to get off of this ship." She said.

"Well, luv, when you do, be sure to tell me how or take me with ya." Jack said. Tara turned around while still in his grasp.

"I need your compass." She said. Jack got a confused look.

"How do you know-"

"Jack, please! I'll explain later! I just need it!" She said, interrupting him. Jack got an idea and grinned.

"It'll come for a price." He said. Tara stared up at him angrily.

"What do you want?"

"A kiss." Tara rolled her eyes. He was so predictable. But that was why she loved about him. She reached up and pulled him down to her level by his beard. She had meant the kiss to be a quick one, but Jack deepened it. She pulled away, even though she didn't want to. She glared at him and he just laughed.

"Are you going to give to me or not?" she asked. When he didn't say anything, she reached into the pockets of his overcoat. He grinned as she pulled it out.

"Just for that, I don't think I will bring you with me." She said. He continued to grin at her and she ignored him. Still in his grasp, Tara closed her eyes and concentrated on finding a way home. She opened the compass and saw the needle was pointing southwest. Jack leaned his head on he shoulder as he looked at it.

"What's southwest of here?" she asked.

"Jamaica."

'Well I've always wanted to go there.' Tara thought trying to be optimistic.

"Maybe… Maybe Bootstrap knows what is supposed to be there." She murmured. They walked down the steps to the galley, where Bill had been assigned for the day. Jack saw a bottle of rum and began to take huge swigs.

"Jack!" Tara said. She couldn't believe he could be drinking at a time like this.

"What? Oh, sorry." He said as he placed the bottle in her hands. She rolled her eyes and set it down.

"Bootstrap—Bill, I have a question." She said. Bill looked up from what he was doing.

"Yes?" Tara glanced around just to make sure they were the only ones there before she spoke again.

"Jack's compass points to where your heart most desires and I really want to just go home. And it pointed to Jamaica. Is there something there I should be looking for?" she asked. Bill gave her a long look before replying.

"You remember how the captain said your parents time traveled by way of a gypsy?" Tara nodded.

"Well, that gypsy lives in Jamaica. We managed to get there by way of her as well, but transporting a whole ship takes lots of energy. She might not even be able to do it anymore." Jack listened silently as they talked about the so called gypsy. He still had many questions for Tara but he supposed he should wait for the opportune moment. He finished the bottle of rum and set the bottle down.

"SO we will get off this ship, go to Jamaica, talk to this gypsy, and 'time travel'." Jack said.

"Sounds easy, doesn't it?" Tara asked smiling at him. He thought he felt his heart skip a beat when she did.

"Try impossible." Bill said.

"Nothings ever impossible. Just improbable." Jack said. Tara grinned and asked

"When are we headed to land?"

"We are on a course for port Mann. It seems someone has tapped into and nearly depleted our rum supply." Bill said looking pointedly at Jack, who sat there, grinning.

"Aye, and fine rum it was." He said. Tara rolled her eyes again.

"When will we be there?"

"In about a week. It is the nearest port after all."

**Reviews are always welcomed. Please!**


	3. commandeering a ship

**Third chapter is up! If I keep this pace, I'll run out of pages to post. I need to write more… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean **

Tara sighed as she watched the stars later that night. Throughout the whole day she was made to swab the deck and wash dishes, all stuff she hated to do. She was exhausted but she didn't dare go back to the captain's cabin. She hadn't seen the captain all day and she didn't want to break that streak. Jack came up next to her.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are... troubled." He said. Tara sighed again and looked at him.

"We're never gonna get off this damn ship." She said.

"Never say never, luv. We can do it." Tara rubbed her arms to try to get away the cold. Jack took off his over coat and put it around her. It made her warm almost instantly.

"Thanks." She said.

"Now. You said you would tell me about how you knew about my compass. And while you're at it, tell me about the time traveling business." Jack said.

"I hoped you would forget about that." Tara said grinning at him.

"I never forget." He said. Still grinning, Tara led him over to a secluded spot and sat down. He sat next to her and pulled her close.

"Keep me warm, luv." He said suggestively. Tara took off his coat and wrapped it around them but he still held her. She rested her head on his chest and told her long winded story. At first she wasn't sure if she should tell him about the movie but her story would seem off if she left it out.

"What's a movie?" he had interrupted her.

"Well… It's like a play, except the people and places movie and it's not on a stage." She could tell he still didn't get it but she would worry about that later. When she was finished, Jack was silent.

"Jack?" she asked. She was getting worried because he wasn't saying anything. She looked up at his face to see his eyes closed and his breathing was deep. He was asleep! She made a face but decided to let him sleep. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes as well. Unbeknownst to her, Jack smirked. He had listened to her whole story and just wanted her to stay close to him. When he was sure she was asleep, his hold on her tightened. On an impulse, he kissed her forehead and watched her sleep.

Davvy Jones POV

I sat in my cabin wondering why Tara hadn't come in. He supposed it might have been that she was too scared to come in. But then she would be subjected to the crew. I stood and heard the locket go off. I took it out of my pocket and threw it on the bed. I walked out of the cabin and looked around for her. I searched the whole deck and finally found her in the arms of Jack Sparrow! I felt anger and jealousy flow through my body. I was so mad I couldn't do anything. I wanted to rip her out of his arms and hold her like that. And have her not be scared by me doing so. I took a step forward but then I stopped. I saw the look on her face while she slept. Jealous as I was, I couldn't disrupt the peace on her face. She snuggled into Jack and his hold on her tightened. I slipped away before anyone saw me and went back to my cabin.

next day normal POV

Tara rubbed her blue eyes when she woke up. She yawned and found Jack was still holding her tightly. She looked at his face to see him watching her.

"'bout time you woke up, luv." He said. Tara rolled her eyes and tried to sit up. Jack pulled her back down and covered her mouth with his. She kissed him back and he took this as a sign he could go further. He began to undo the vest she was wearing. He got that undone and was about to go for her shirt when she stopped him.

"We- I can't do this." She said as she held his hand to stop him from going any farther. He looked disappointed for a moment.

"Besides, we have other things to be worried about right now." She managed a weak smile.

"Ah yes. The so called grand escape off the Flying Dutchman." Jack grinned at her.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you are the master of grand escapes." Tara said smiling.

"Aye that I am." Jack thought for a moment.

"The deck's usually deserted at night?" She nodded.

"Then here's what we'll do…"

A week later, Tara waited up on deck in the cold night air. She saw Jack and Bill making their way over to them. She took a deep breath and turned to meet them.

"Everything ready?" she asked.

"Yes." Bill said

"Well, time to put my plan into action." Jack said. Bill walked to the helm and relieved the night watch of his duty. The man went down below to sleep and Tara and Jack began hoisting a lifeboat into the water below. Bill came and helped them. The boat was in the water and Tara turned to Bill.

"I'll miss you." She said enveloping him in a hug. Bill was caught off guard but he managed to hug her back.

"If everything goes according to plan, then we won't be seeing each other again." He said. Tara smiled sadly.

"God, I hate goodbyes." She said. Bill smiled and said

"Off you go." Jack went down first and helped her down.

"Thanks." She said. She saw her breath, it was so cold. She waved to Bill as Jack rowed off. They reached land just as the sun was coming up. Tara helped pull the lifeboat on the shore and they left it.

"We better hurry. They'll discover we're gone before long." Jack said pulling her away from watching the sunrise. She nodded and let herself be led away by the hand. They ran through town and into the forest. Suddenly a loud yelling was heard.

"I think they found out we're gone." Tara said. They ran faster and suddenly the screams from townsfolk as the crew of the ship came trying to find them. They could hear the crew bounding through the forest now.

"They're catching up." Jack looked up.

"That's it!" They scrambled up the tree as fast as they could. Tara just got up in the tree when the crew came into view.

"Spread out! They better be found or the captain's will have our heads!" They heard the hammer headed man say. They all ran about and finally went out of sight. Tara realized she had been holding her breath. She released it and almost sighed in relief. She looked through the leaves and saw the Flying Dutchman.

"Look, you can see the ship from here." She whispered.

"We should stay up here until the ship leaves." He said.

"How long will that be?"

"No tellin, Luv."

"So what are we going to do in the mean time?'

"I've got a few ideas." Jack said grinning.

"And those ideas will never become a reality."

"They almost did." Tara blushed and Jack laughed.

"Ok I think we need a change of subject." She said quickly. They were silent for a moment.

"So do you have any family?" Tara asked.

"I prefer not to talk about it.

"Oh… Ok."

"What about you, luv? You said your parents are dead?"

"Mmhmm. They died when I was only a baby. So it'd pretty much been one foster home after another."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." More silence.

"We're gonna be stuck up here all day." Tara realized.

"Most likely."

"I can't sit in one place for that long."

"Then I suppose we have a bit of a problem." Tara sat quietly while she thought.

"Whatcha thinking, luv?" he asked.

"Well… These branches are close enough to each other. Maybe we can switch from tree to tree by way of the branches." Tara said.

"That leaves us with the problem of getting to Jamaica. We are still a long way off. And we'll need a boat."

"So we'll sneak back into town and commandeer one." Jack grinned at her.

"Pirates all the way." She said grinning back. They waited until nightfall before they got out of the tree. They had to be very careful because the Flying Dutchman had left their sight only a few hours ago. It could be hiding somewhere. They crept through the deserted streets of the port and found the docks. There was a small ship anchored there. They had targeted this ship because it was being loaded with supplies through the last part of the day. They watched as it was being loaded. It seemed like there was no one aboard so they climbed up. They were right. The only person aboard the ship was a drunk who was sleeping near the helm. They silently tied the sleeping man up and put him on the docks. Tara helped Jack hoist the anchor and the ship started moving.

"Which way to Jamaica?" Tara asked.

"We're not going there just yet."

"Where are we going then?"

"To find my crew."

"and where would they be?"

"Tortuga."

**Reviews are welcomed. PLEASE! They're what I live for!**


	4. Chapter 4 Tortuga

**Chapter four is here. Aren't you all happy? I know I am. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean**

"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack said when they had reached Tortuga a week later. Tara smiled.

"I gather you say that every time you come here?" she asked. He ignored her and started walking into town.

"Stay close, luv. Tortuga's not a place you'll want to be wandering off." Jack said. Tara stayed close as Jack led her down the streets. They went down one particular street when a red headed woman made her way over to them. Tara knew what was about to happen.

"Scarlet!" Jack said with a grin on his face. Scarlet took one look at Tara and slapped him.

"I didn't deserve that." He said to Tara. She raised her eyebrows as a blond woman- Giselle- walked up to them. Giselle gave Tara a look and asked

"Who is she?" She nodded to Tara

"What?" Jack asked with a frown. Giselle slapped him as hard as Scarlet and stalked off.

"Well, I guess it's nice to know that people are jealous of me." She said thoughtfully and Jack laughed.

"You know, it does look like fun though." She said with an evil glint in her eyes. Jack backed away from her.

"I was just kidding. I'm wont hit you." She said walking toward him. They made their way to the Faithful Bride and began asking around for the crew. By night's end, they had found out that the crew was in fact in Tortuga. They were getting supplies.

"Let's go, luv." Jack said pulling her to her feet. Tara felt dizzy and she clutched to Jack.

"You've had too much rum." Jack accused.

"I haven't." She said. Her head was beginning to hurt.

"You ok, luv? You're pale…" Jack said with a concerned look on his face. She pulled out of his grasp.

"I'm fine." She said. Jack looked at her skeptically.

"Well lets get back to the ship." He said.

"What about your crew?" she asked as they walked out of the tavern.

"We'll find them tomorrow." He said. Tara nodded and coughed. Suddenly, a huge crowd came and the two were torn apart. Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into an ally.

"Jack!" she yelled.

"Who's he? Your man?" said a male voice into her ear. Fear gripped her insides. She could hear him yelling her name but she couldn't see him. She started thrashing but the man held her tightly. He pulled her down the ally and through a street. She tried to scream but the man's hand covered her mouth. They reached another deserted ally and the man started kissing her neck. Tears streamed down her face as he started unbuttoning her shirt. He threw her roughly to the ground the man began unbuttoning his pants. She got up and tried to run but the man caught her ankle and made her fall.

"Help!" she screamed. Suddenly the man was looking at the end of a very sharp sword.

"Back off man this wench is mine!" the drunk leaning over her said angrily. Tara felt rage well up within her. She kicked the man where it hurts and kicked him across the face.

"That's where the karate lessons come in handy." She said as she stood.

"Are you alright?" Tara remembered that voice. She looked over and sure enough, Will Turner was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes." She said as Jack came running up.

"Are you alright, luv?" he asked when he reached her, not seeing Will.

She nodded and Will said

"Jack!" Jack looked over to see him.

"Will! Long time no see!" he said clapping him on the back.

"But- How did you-" Will began to ask but Jack interrupted him.

"Beastie spit me up." He said. Tara smiled remembering the moment.

"Oh, Will this is Tara." Jack introduced. Will was still in shock at seeing him.

"How do you do?" Tara said, smiling. Will was about to reply when a voice called out

"Will?" It was Elizabeth. She rounded the corner and stood with her mouth hanging open. She had obviously caught sight of Jack.

"Hello, Luv." Jack said quietly. 'He must be sore at her for what she did.' Tara thought.

"Jack… How?" Elizabeth managed to ask. Jack repeated what he had told Will. Elizabeth saw Tara.

"Who's this?" she asked a little hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Tara Smith." She said. Elizabeth gave her a curt nod.

"As it were, we are two runaways from Davvy Jones' ship." Jack said. Will looked at her in almost awe.

"How did you escape?" he asked.

"We snuck off at night with the help of your father." Tara said.

"You know my father?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, he told me he's my godfather."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, as much as I hate to break up this conversation, Tara we have a crew to recover." Jack said.

"Oh, yeah." Jack took Tara's arm and began leading her out of the ally.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Tara asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Can't let ya get taken away from me again, now can I?" he asked her.

"I suppose." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oy, Will, take us to my crew."

"Jack, its not really your crew anymore…" Will said when they were there.

"What do ya mean?" Jack asked, confused.

"They're my crew now." They all looked up to see Barbossa standing on the railing of the ship and holding onto some rope. He stared down at Tara with lust in his eyes. Jack noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder. Barbossa's eyes narrowed.

"How are you alive?" Jack asked.

"A woman who goes by the name of Tia Dalma." Barbossa said. Jack pulled Tara aboard the ship and the others followed him.

"Well, it seems we no longer have to travel to the ends of the earth to bring you back, now do we?" Barbossa said with a glint in his eyes.

"It seems so… Set a course for Jamaica and be quick about it." Jack shouted and the crew began scrambling about.

"Why are we going to Jamaica?"

"It seems Miss Smith here has an appointment with a gypsy." Jack said.

"Hurry up, you scallywags! I wan this ship goin as fast as it will go!" he yelled at the crew.

"What's the hurry?" asked Mr. Gibbs.

"Jones is still on our trail."

"Our?"

"Mine and Tara's." Jack replied.

"Well, _Mr_. Sparrow, this be my ship and I will not have you orderin _my _crew around." Barbossa said with a sneer.

"_Mr. _Barbossa, I'm back now and I say that I'm captain." Jack replied. Tara watched as they got into a big argument about who was captain. This went on until Tara stepped between them and said

"Stop! Please, this isn't getting us anywhere. For all we know, the time you wasted by arguing gave Jones the time to figure out where me and Jack are." Tara glared at the men. 'They act like they're two years old.' She thought.

"She's right." Elizabeth said. The ship was made ready and they were on their way.

"There is only one open cabin left so you will have to share." Elizabeth said as she showed them the room.

"That's fine with me." Jack said, grabbing her around the waist. Tara blushed.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked. Elizabeth shook her head and walked away. Jack opened the door.

"Ladies first." He said grinning. Tara walked in slowly and looked around. There wasn't much in there. A bed, large enough for two, was there as well as a desk and a porthole. Tara sat on the bed and Jack sauntered up to her. He took off his hat and was about to lay down when Tara stopped him.

"You get the floor." She said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But the beds big enough for two!"

"I don't care. You sleep on the floor, or outside. Those are your options." Tara replied as she settled on the bed under the covers. Tara heard Jack grumble something and he took the blanket from her. When she glared at him, he said

"You got a comfy bed so I get the blanket." His tone was full of defiance. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, we can always keep each other warm." He said suggestively. He laughed when her face turned red and she rolled over. She ignored him and closed her eyes. She heard his laughter as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Please review. Jack wants you too. And so do I. **


	5. the kraken

**Chapter five here. Sorry it's so short. I just haven't had a lot of time to write the story, what with getting ready to go back to school and such. So you must forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own potc**

When she woke up, Tara felt warmth surrounding her. She snuggled into it and it tightened. Curious, she opened her eyes to see Jack on the bed next to her. He was still sleeping but his arm was wrapped around her waist. She felt her face heat up and knew she was blushing. She removed his arm and the blanket slid off of her. She stood on rummaged through the desk and found a comb. She combed out three days worth of knots and washed her face with water she got from a basin in the corner. She went out on deck and saw the crew scrambling about. She spotted Elizabeth and went to her.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." Elizabeth replied with a warm smile. Tara noted it with satisfaction. 'Well, at least now I know she doesn't hate me.' She thought. She looked out to sea and her face went white.

"Tara? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. Tara pointed out and Elizabeth gasped.

"D-Davvy Jones's ship!" she said. Others saw it as well and ran around trying to make the ship go as fast as it would. The shouting of everyone woke Jack, who came out of the cabin.

"What's going on?" he asked, yawning.

"Jones has come upon us." Mr. Gibbs yelled.

"Bugger." Jack said. Suddenly, they felt the surge of power as Jones called the kraken. Everyone got frantic as they saw the huge shadow go under Jones's ship. Tara stood in thought.

"How much rum do we have on this ship? And gun powder? How much?" She asked as she grabbed onto Will's arms. He stood in silence.

"How much!" she yelled frantically.

"Our stock is full. We just restocked." He said.

"Load all Rum and gun powder into a net!" Tara shouted to the crew.

"What's in yer head, girl?" Barbossa yelled from the helm.

"What you all did to the kraken last time!"

"But it didn't work last time." Pintel said.

"This time we must make it go off inside the kraken. Now quit wasting time and do as I asked." Tara pleaded. People ran about even faster.

"How are we going to set it off?" Elizabeth asked. Tara swallowed and tried to keep herself as calm as she could. She let out a shaky sigh and said

"I will set it off."

"What?" that was Jack.

"I-I'll set it off. I'll stay with the rum and gun powder and blow the beast up when it swallows me up." Tara's voice was shaky now.

"But you can't!" Jack yelled.

"I have too." She said.

"But, you were going to go home, back to your time!"

"I don't belong there. If my parents hadn't jumped ship and found that gypsy, then i wouldn't have been in this mess." Jack stared at her.

"But then I wouldn't have met you." He said quietly. Tara furiously wiped the tears away.

"I know. Jack, please, don't argue. I have to do this."

"No you don't!" he shouted.

"I do." Tara stated stubbornly.

"Fine. Do it. I don't care." Jack said coldly.

**Reviews please!**


	6. killing the kraken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

Tara knew that was a lie. She watched his back retreat.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said. Tara nodded and allowed herself to be enveloped in a hug.

"I know he cares. I… I saw the way you two look at each other. You're in love." Elizabeth said it outright.

"I know I am." Tara said as she gripped the railing.

"He is too. He's just in denial. He-" but Elizabeth was cut off when the ship surged to a stop.

"It's got us." Elizabeth whispered.

"Is it all ready, Will?" Tara asked Will. He nodded and it was hauled up to the deck. The Kraken's tentacles came slithering on board. Cannon's were shot and roar was heard. The Kraken was temporarily subdued but it came back with a vengence. People were thrown about. They took up arms against the beast. Gun shots rang out and people started trying to chop off the tentacles. Tara grabbed a pistol and a sword off a dead man and climbed onto the net to which the gun powder was hung. The ship rocked back and forth as the Kraken's mouth came in full view. It roared again, sending saliva everywhere. Tara got the idea to swing the rum and gun powder into the beast's mouth. She swung as hard as she could when suddenly, someone else jumped on the net.

"I lied, luv, I do care." Jack shouted.

"I know. But what are you doing here?" she asked as they worked together to swing the net.

"I can't let you get eaten by the beastie!" he yelled.

"There's no other way!" Tara yelled back.

"There is! An idea struck me, just make it into his mouth, and you'll blow off his head!" he grinned at her.

"Jack, you're a genius! It very well can't live without his head!" She shouted joyously.

"I know! When we get it in the right angle cut the rope and jump off as fast as you can!" Tara nodded.

"Ok." She said. Tara yelled down to Will.

"Shot when the net's in the kraken's mouth!" she yelled to him. He nodded and cocked his gun. He aimed it and he dodged the kraken's tentacle. Jack grabbed Tara's waist and held firm as Tara readied herself. The net got into the right angle and she cut the rope with a clean swipe with the sword. The net came free as the jumped and fell to the deck and the single shot rang out in the air. There was a huge explosion, even bigger than the one that happened to the kraken before this one, and everyone was knocked off of their feet. Jack used his body to shelter Tara. Bits and pieces of the kraken flew in every direction and all over the ship they were on. The kraken made on last roar as it slid beneath the waves, never to be seen again. The crew, what was left, rang out with cheers. Jack rolled off of Tara and grinned at her.

"Told you there was another way." He smirked. Tara grinned and gave him the hugest kiss they had shared yet. They leaned their foreheads together when they were done.

"Well, I have got to say, I'm glad that you stopped me from blowing up myself up." She said. Jack grinned.

"So do I. And I say, you are a great kisser." He replied. Tara laughed as the crew pulled her up. They swung her around and gave her tons of hugs. She laughed but then she had to get serious.

"The troubles no over yet." She said. They agreed and got the ship moving again.

"Do you think we can outrun them?" Tara asked Barbossa.

"We might. They're fast against the wind, but we aint going against the wind are we?" he grinned at her. "This ain't no Black Pearl, but we still going mighty fast." Tara nodded and went to Jack.

"Yer doin' good." He said putting an arm around her waist.

"Yes but we can't outrun them forever." Tara murmured.

"Yes, but the good thing is, the beastie is dead. Told I'd kill it." Jack laughed.

Tara glared at him.

"Are you forgetting whose plan it was? And that Will was actually the one who set the whole thing off?" she asked. Jack just continued laughing.

"Well, at least they can't sick the kraken on us no more." She heard Pintel say.

"Aye, that be the truth." Ragetti agreed. She smiled at them as they walked by. Tara watched as the Flying Dutchman slowly slid out of view.

"Well, luv, got any new ideas?" Jack asked.

"Well, we need to go to Jamaica to find that gypsy." Tara said thoughtfully. Jack silently let her go. She instantly knew she had said the wrong thing.

"Wait, Jack! I.. I'm not sure I even want to go back." She said.

"Don't be silly, luv. 'Course yer goin' back." He said. He said it in a strangled way. "Jack, will you teach me how to use a sword?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Ya looked like ya knew how to handle a sword back on the net." He said grinning. Tara rolled her eyes.

"That was dumb luck. Actually I haven't handled a sword like that in my life."

"Well, luv, you've got yerself a deal." Jack said. Tara looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't have to repay you or anything…?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Alright, you have yourself a deal." Tara said. Jack found two sticks and took her into their cabin and started teaching her.

**HAHA its getting pretty good huh? Makes you want to keep reading to the end, huh? Well don't worry. There's not much left. So read and review please!**


	7. Killing Davvy JOnes

**gasp this is a short chapter but oh well. Haven't had much time to write today. But I decided to post what I have done so far because a certain FaNtAsMaS ChiCa posted so many comments that I just had to update. ) sooooo happy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

Whenever you slashed Jones's crew fish came out of them, so it got very slippery for the rest. Tara made her way over to Elizabeth while they fought.

"You guys have the heart?" she asked while slashing on man and throwing him overboard.

"Yes. We got it back from Beckett when his navy ship tried to attack us. But we set him strait." Elizabeth replied, killing one on her own.

"Ah." Tara said. She jumped up onto the stairs as the hammer headed man went after her legs. She got him across the cheek and he got even angrier. Tara slashed and cut off one of his arms. Fish poured out all over the palace up near the helm. Tara had to jump again but she slipped and her sword flew out of her hand. The hammer headed man grinned and tried to stab the sword into her but he missed her. As he tried to pull out his sword from the wood, Tara kicked him as hard as she could and rolled out from under him. She quickly grabbed her sword and shoved it in his stomach. He fell to the ground and Tara retrieved her sword. She went back and joined the fight. It seemed that Barbossa's crew was losing the battle. She ran down the stairs and joined in. But it all seemed over. The survivors were all rounded up, with the exception of Will. They hadn't seen him since he ran down below. Jones transported onto the ship. He walked the line of survivors and stopped in font of Tara.

"It seems you thought you could get away." He said. Tara said nothing.

"Well, you see what has become of it. Now you will serve your sentence and have the hardest jobs while doing so, along with various other duties. His crew laughed and sneered at her. Tara's face alighted with fear. Jack tried to go after Jones but a conch shell man held him back. Jones laughed and turned back to Tara. He pulled her up by her hair and pushed her towards the railing to his ship. As she went, Tara heard Jones say,

"And you, Jack Sparrow, will not be serving on my ship anymore."

"And where will I be goin then?" Jack asked.

"Down with the fishes." Tara gasped and turned around. She was knocked down and she cried out in pain.

"Don't hurt her!" Jack yelled as he struggled to go over to her.

"Ah, it seems someone has a soft spot for the lassie here." Jones said. He pulled her up by the arm and pulled out a knife.

"What are you going to do?" she asked fearfully. He didn't reply. Just as he plunged it through her stomach, Will's voice rang out.

"Davvy Jones!" Everyone but Jack turned to Will, who held up Jones's heart and the knife his father gave him. Tara fell to the ground again and Jack was released and he ran to her. He pulled her into his lap as her breathing became shallow.

"Baby, no…no, no, no… please, _please,_ no…" he whispered as she closed her eyes. He held her face.

"Please don't go. You can't go… I love you!" he said. Tara opened her eyes and saw tears running down his face.

"I'm too stubborn to die." She whispered. "Beside, he only got my side." She wiped away his tears and smiled. He hugged her so tight she thought she would break in half.

"Can't… Can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry, luv. I'm just so happy you're alive." He said letting her go. They turned their attention back to Will.

"This is for my father and all the pain you've caused this world!" Will said. Jones surged forward but he wasn't quick enough. Will drove the tip of the knife into Jones's heart. Blood ran down his hand and the heart stopped beating. Jones stopped dead, literally. The life left his eyes and he fell to the ground. Jones crew started falling to the ground as well.

"What's happening?" Tara asked.

"Jones was the only thing keepin' them alive." Jack replied.

"But what about Bootstrap? What about Bill?" Tara asked. Jack didn't reply. Tara realized she was crying. She cried on his shoulder and he just held her.

**Review please! **


	8. the end? I think not!

**Well, everyone, the story has finally reached its end. But I'm planning on writing a sequel, I just don't know a plot yet. And then it might be slow in coming cuz I'm going back to school pretty soon. Well read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you know this already but, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

"I'm sorry." Tara said to Will as they buried his father at sea.

"It's what he would have wanted." Will replied stoically. She gave him a hug and went to stand next to Jack who was drinking a bottle of rum. She took it from him and took a big swig. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the life boat. It was lowered and they climbed down into it. Jack took another huge swig and threw the empty bottle overboard. He started rowing and wouldn't say anything. They had arrived at Jamaica two days ago. They had found the gypsy and made plans to have her taken back to the future. When Tara had woken up this morning, Jack wasn't there. She looked all over the ship to find him and when she finally did, he wouldn't talk. To anyone. Tara looked out through the clear water. She saw all the tiny fish and even one sea turtle swim by. She smiled sadly.

"Remember, about the sea turtles?" she asked. He didn't say anything, just watched her and rowed. She sighed, giving up, as they reached land. Jack helped her out and they pulled the boat onto the sand. They headed up a hill and Tara saw the gypsy waiting by a rock. She was and old frail woman. Her white hair was covered with a rag.

"Are ye sure ye want to do this." She asked in a withered and raspy voice. Tara looked back to Jack but he wouldn't look at her.

"Yes." She said quietly. The old woman nodded and started chanting and tossing different herbs on the ground in a circle. A light began to shin where the circle was. The light grew stronger and suddenly, there was a portal there. It showed her house. Everything was just as she left it and her bird was in its cage. Tara saw Jack stare at the scene.

"That's my home." She whispered. Jack looked away and shrugged. The old woman said "IT is done. You can go now." Tara nodded and stepped up to the portal. She turned around to face Jack.

"Goodbye, Jack." She said. HE didn't reply. She cast her eyes to the ground and nodded slightly. She turned back to the portal and looked at her house fondly. She had missed its familiarity and she had missed her macaw. She looked between it and Jack. Her head said home but her heart said Jack. She turned back around and ran to him. She captured him in a hug.

"I can't do it." She said. "I can't leave you." He was taken aback but he wrapped his arms around her too.

"I didn't want ya to go." He said to her. She looked into his face and he kissed her passionately. She returned it and they broke apart. Jack looked at her and finally said

"You have to go."

"What?"

"You have to go back to your home. I saw how you looked at it. Besides, there's nothing here for you." He said pulling her over to the portal.

"Yes there is! You! And Will and Elizabeth and the crew, minus Barbossa cuz he's creepy."

Jack pulled her to a stop when they were right in front of the portal.

"I order you to go back." He said stoically.

"You order me? Well I hate to break it to you I don't take orders from anyone! I want to stay here with you, Jack. Because I love you!" Tara said, angry tears running down her face.

"I love you too, but I'm still making you go." He said and he pushed her through the portal.

When Tara reached the other side, the portal was gone.

"No! Jack, I hate you!" she yelled as more tears came. She beat her hands against her thighs. She heard her front door open and someone call her name. It was Tracy. She saw her friend on the floor with tears coming down her face and she ran to her.

"What happened?" she asked. Tara said nothing and Tracy just held her. Tracy tried to lighten the mood, so she said "Tara you smell like you haven't bathed in a couple weeks!" Tara laughed half heartedly. Tracy helped her up and said "You go get in the shower and I'll take you somewhere where I _know _you will cheer up." Tara wiped away the rest of her tears and asked "Where?"

"The happiest place on earth. Disneyland!"

**Please review and tell me how you like the end of my story! Please and thank you!**


End file.
